


Small Joys

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [230]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Reflections On A Life Well Lived, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Reflections on a life well lived.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [230]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Small Joys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiration_on_display](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiration_on_display/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 76: _I want you to have this._
> 
> Liked this one so much that I had a second turn. ❤❤

Harry Potter had everything a wizard might desire. 

The _Prophet_ called him their greatest living wizard. The Ministry had agreed with them. 

He had a First Class Order of Merlin. 

A reputation for bravery and talent. 

A vault, bursting with galleons. 

Harry would have traded everything for the simple pleasure of waking with Draco curled warmly into his side or the sound of their children playing in the garden, laughing noisily. 

“I want you to have a happy life,” Draco had said, once upon a time. 

Harry’s was an existence of small joys, but they were large enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
